


Weapon of Choice

by Starkgazing



Series: The Bourne Avenger [2]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Series - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner & Jason Bourne Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, So much fluffiness I can't even, Team Bonding, The biggest heart actually, Tony Stark & Jason Bourne Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Well between 3 of the team anyway, basically this is an in-between filler that I wanted to write, it takes place before IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkgazing/pseuds/Starkgazing
Summary: "Well?""I don't know. When I fought in the past, I never really had a specific weapon. I just... tried to survive.""But what did you use?" Tony huffs. "Give me some examples here!""I once killed someone with a pen?" Jason suggests. "I've fought someone off with a rolled up magazine before, too. Another time with a cookbook and a towel. On one notable occasion, I once choked someone to death using a heater cord."Tony stares. "...What?"»•«Or the one where Tony learns about Jason Bourne's weapon of choice, or rather, lack thereof.





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is basically a direct sequel to The Seventh Avenger. I just wanted to write a scene that couldn't be included in IM3 rewrite, okay? 
> 
> Fun fact: I actually wrote most of this BEFORE I wrote The Seventh Avenger, so I'm not sure about part of it but whatever haha I'm still posting it. Enjoy!

"So, what's your weapon of choice?" Tony asks, hunched over his work desk. Hard at work, no doubt.

From his spot on the ground next to Dum-E, Jason shifts, sparing Tony a glance. "What?" He'd been fiddling with some of Tony's gadgets and inventions, entertaining himself with Tony's prized robots.

"Your weapon of choice. Y'know, like your main weapon?" Tony broadens. "Birdbrain has his bow and arrows. Nat has her guns, but I'm making her these Widow Bites so she can get up close and personal. So what about you, buttercup?"

"You want to make something for me?" For some reason, Jason seems to find this extremely funny. He looks as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well yeah," Tony says, face pinching up and going a little red, "I'm making weapons for everybody." His voice goes haughty—defensive. "You're not special."

Jason gives Tony a look. Then he laughs. "What if I don't have a weapon of choice?"

"What do you mean? You're an assassin—" He cuts himself off, "—or you _were_ an assassin. Ex-assassin then. Anyway, every assassin had to have had a weapon of choice. So what's yours?"

"I didn't have one," Jason says simply.

"What?" Tony protests. He abruptly sits up. "That doesn't even make sense! What weapon did you use the most then?"

"I don't know," at this point, it seemed as if Jason was just trying to humor Tony, "Maybe guns?"

"That doesn't help at all." Tony blows a breath of air out of his nose. "You have to narrow it down. What kind of gun?"

"I could give you a whole list of all the guns I've used, but there was never any preference. I don't think I ever chose one gun over another."

"Oh my god," Tony rubs the bridge of his nose, "I think you're trying to kill me by being uncooperative. And it might actually work. Tell me, is that one of your many weapons as well? Frustrating them to death?"

"I can think of a hundred other things to say to that, but I'll just say this: frustrating someone is a good way to lower their guard up until you need to jump them." Jason gives Tony a smirk.

Tony's head goes skyward. "Wow. I didn't see that coming." He pauses. "JARVIS, did you see that one coming?"

"Quite so, sir," Tony's AI responds. Jason turns his gaze upwards as well. Recently, he's found himself fascinated by the incredibly advanced AI. And didn't that make absolute sense, considering the most advanced technology he's seen in the last couple of years were flip phones, in the tiny town of Goa. "According to my research, sir, frustration can very well be a weapon of distraction before killing someone."

A smirk makes its way on Jason’s face; the smug jerk.

Tony sniffs. “Okay, so other than guns. Tell me what other weapons you've used.”

“You want me to make a list?” Jason says incredulously.

Tony nods, now feeling pretty smug himself. “Well?”

"I don't know. When I fought in the past, I never really had a specific weapon. I just... tried to survive."

"But what did you use?" Tony huffs. "Give me some examples here!"

"I once killed someone with a pen?" Jason suggests. "I've fought someone off with a rolled up magazine before, too. Another time with a cookbook and a towel. On one notable occasion, I once choked someone to death using a heater cord."

Tony stares. "...What?"

Jason shakes his head. “I tried to warn you. I don't have a weapon of choice. I mostly use whatever's on hand.”

“And this… happens all the time?” Tony asks, stricken.

“Well… yeah,” Jason says. “But not recently. Not since I joined Bruce or I came here to you.”

“But it happened.” Tony says. “Frequently enough. To the point where you don't have a main weapon?

“This isn't as terrible as you're making it out to be,” Jason says, sensing where this was heading. “I'm better, grabbing whatever’s on hand. It works out because nobody expects it.”

“But… you should always have a weapon on you,” Tony argues. “You're not like Bruce—you're not invincible—”

“I know that,” Jason says. “But Tony, you don't get it. The reason I never had a weapon of choice was because I _am_ the weapon."

Tony snaps back as if struck. “You don't—just because you are the weapon doesn't mean you can't _have_ one.”

Jason's eyes the other man in concern. “Tony,” he says slowly. “It's okay. Why do you want me to have a weapon of choice so bad? I thought you didn’t make weapons anymore.”

There's no judgement in Jason’s voice, Tony realizes. Where there might've been some form of disgust if the statement had come from anyone else, Jason only says the words curiously.

“Because even though I'm not a weapons manufacturer anymore, I want you to be protected,” Tony says. What he doesn't say, _Because I know you won't use my weapons for bad._ Jason nods anyway, like he understands. “How will I know what to make you if you don't have a preference?”

Jason shakes his head, amused. “If I don't have a preference, then you have a broader range of options. But like I said, Tony, you don't need to. I've done fine on my own.”

“‘Fine’ before might not cut it now,” Tony says stubbornly, the ex-assassin’s words sparking something in him. An idea begins forming in his head. “Now shoo, Goldbond. Go bother Brucie-Bear while I work.”

“Why can't I stay here?” Jason says, even as he gets up. He knows that the genius isn't cross with him, only suddenly focused. “You've worked with me in here this whole time.”

“But none of that was for _you,_ buttercup,” Tony replies cheerily, hands snapping holograms into the air around him. Blue surrounds the genius as Jason takes his leave. “Besides, you haven’t visited the good doctor today yet. Go say hi to him for me. See him before he feels lonely.”

“Bruce probably hasn't even noticed I've been gone,” Jason calls. “Just like you wouldn't notice me there with you.”

“I would too notice!” Tony calls back, ever his eloquent reply. He doesn't see Jason’s smile as the man goes out of sight, so he finds himself thinking glumly, _How wouldn't I notice?_

»•«

Jason heads to Bruce’s lab after he exits Tony’s, even though he wholeheartedly believes that Bruce hadn't even noticed him missing.

Since coming to Stark Tower, Jason had soon realized that Tony Stark’s generosity knew no bounds. After first being gifted a Starkphone that matched Bruce’s, already programmed with both Tony and Bruce’s numbers, the billionaire had then assigned a floor to each of them.

“I would've personalized them, if I knew you better,” the genius had explained sheepishly, as if that brought down the gift’s worth whatsoever.

Jason liked his floor; it reminded him of his Paris home—could he call that apartment a home?—before he'd had to desert it after losing his memory. The place was big, simple, and neat. Easy to live in and easy to clean over. Should he ever need to leave abruptly, no one would ever know he was there.

And the lab that Tony had gifted Bruce really _was_ Candyland, if the look on the his friend’s face meant anything when he'd first walked in.

Since coming to Stark Tower, Jason has noticed Bruce opening up much more. The environment was beautiful and at the safest it could possibly be, and the doctor also had good company. He's been the happiest that Jason has seen him so far.

Additionally, Jason has also tried to show more emotion himself, focusing mostly on gratitude for the resident genius. It isn't hard, he notes, because the place does remind him of his small home with Marie.

Except, this one was bigger. And had more people. It was also more technologically advanced. And compared to his Goa home, he isn't really in hiding here; he's sure that the building is as secret as most buildings come, with an ever-present AI in JARVIS and a couple hundred floors.

Jason enters the Bruce’s workspace quietly. Unsurprisingly, Bruce doesn't even glance up.

Jason stands there for a moment, just watching his friend work. Then he knocks down a paperweight from a nearby desk.

Bruce’s head shoots up, eyes wide. He swipes his glasses off of his face. “You can't just do that, Jason,” Bruce says, not for the first time. “What if I was doing something important? Or dangerous?”

“You weren't,” Jason says smoothly, shrugging. “Tony says hi, by the way.”

“Is that where you've been all day?”

“You've noticed?”

Bruce smiles, if a little awkwardly. Jason gets his answer.

He shakes his head, trying for a little smile of his own. “Thought so.”

Bruce chuckles at that. “Tony kick you out of his lab?” Jason nods. “Any reason for that?”

At his lack of response, Bruce laughs again. “Sit down, Jason. You can watch me work.”

“I just spent the day watching science,” Jason says, even as he strides over to the furnished couch in the corner. “Now I have to watch more?”

“If you weren't complaining about science,” Bruce remarks, “I would think you sound like Tony.”

Jason stretches. “Speaking of Tony,” he says, “We had an interesting conversation.”

“Hmmm?” Bruce looks up from his work.

“We were discussing my weapon of choice.”

“But…” Bruce furrows his eyebrows. “You don't have a weapon of choice.”

“Exactly,” Jason says bluntly.

“So how did the conversation go?”

“I got kicked out of his lab.”

Bruce snickers. “So, not that bad?”

“Right,” Jason agrees. This certainly isn't the first time he's been kicked out of the billionaire’s lab. “How bad could it possibly go?”

“I doubt Tony could ever really get mad at you,” Bruce comments.

Before Jason gets the chance to reply, a familiar British voice interrupts. _“Mr. Bourne,”_ JARVIS says. _“Sir is requesting you in his lab.”_

“Already?” Bruce’s jaw drops. “But you've only been here for like—

“7 minutes,” Jason finishes, rising. “Tony sure works fast. Am I allowed to know why I'm needed, JARVIS?”

There's a slight pause, and then JARVIS’ response: _“Sir said no.”_

Jason doesn't find himself surprised by that answer. “Okay. Thank you, JARVIS,” he says. He turns to Bruce apologetically.

“Duty calls?” Bruce smiles wryly. “Make sure to bring Tony up for dinner tonight. The usual time. I'm cooking.”

“Sure.” Jason nods. “Make sure you don't get too caught up in your work, alright?”

Bruce grins. “You got it.”

Jason makes his way out of the lab. Right when he's about to leave the doors, he turns around one last time. “By the way,” he calls behind him. “Tony’s making new pants for you.”

“Wait, what—” Bruce’s yelp is cut off by the sound of the lab doors sliding closed.

Jason smirks to himself.

»•«

“Goldbond!” Comes Tony’s excited shout as Jason enters the lab.

“Tony, I've been gone for 12 minutes,” Jason says. He parks himself right across from Tony at the work table.

“I had a _genius_ idea, buttercup.” Tony offers a brilliant grin. “Hear me out. So you say don't have a weapon of choice, right?”

“Right…?”

“Right.” Tony beams. “And I was thinking, even though you don't have any specific weapon you use, that doesn't mean you _can't_ have one.”

Tony looks at him, as if waiting for Jason to butt in. Jason only focuses his gaze on Tony, prompting him to continue.

“So instead of me making you some over-powered gun, I thought I could make you something smaller. Something more inconspicuous that you can have on you at all times. Then you'll never really be weaponless.”

Jason blinks. “That sounds like a great idea,” he says honestly. “How were you thinking of doing that?”

If possible, Tony grins even wider. “Look!” With a snap of his fingers, the room suddenly lights up in blue.

Jason glances up to see what looks like a pen floating in front of him.

“Okay, so you've fought with a pen before, right?” Tony doesn't wait for a reply. “Okay, so I got this idea from a movie—or was it a book?—that I remember seeing before, but think of this: a pen has got to be the most inconspicuous thing you can have on you. I mean, what would be weird about having a pen, y'know? Nothing. Nothing weird, because everyone always has a pen on them!” Tony is absolutely buzzing.

“So then I was thinking, I can give you this pen, but it isn't _just_ a pen. It'll be able to convert—” He swipes a hand across the holographic pen, and the pen flips. Jason watches with rapt attention as Tony pulls the cap from the tip. Suddenly, the pen begins to change, shifting in front of Jason’s eyes. Jason watches as it bends in half, smoothly morphing through hidden mechanisms before it takes its final form. “—into a gun.”

Jason is struck speechless. “How did you—”

“No, no, look,” Tony interrupts. “The gun isn't just _any_ handgun, either. It’ll be fingerprint activated so that no one can use it but you, and it’ll be high caliber—strong enough that you really won't need to ever shoot someone more than once. Reloading should be simple as well, because the cap includes ammo, too. That means that on the pen, you'll have two rounds. Not a lot, I know, but this isn't meant to be a main weapon, just a… secret one. A tide-turner.”

Jason smiles. “I get it.” _A weapon just like me._

“Do you like it?” Tony questions, if a little anxiously.

Jason eyes the hologram, reaching up to nudge it. As soon as he makes contact, the handgun warps back into a pen. Jason picks up the pen, marveling at what he sees but doesn't feel. “Of course.”

“And that's not all!” Tony says excitedly, snapping another pen into existence. This time, instead of a ballpoint pen, it's a clicking one. “That pen’s meant to convert to a gun, so it's a long range weapon. But you need a short range one, too.”

He clicks the glowing blue pen in explanation.The point sizzles in his hand, coming to life. “When you use this one it's like a taser. It'll have electricity to stun people and you can use it to stab. This one will have fingerprint recognition as well, so you don't accidentally activate it in your pocket.”

“Wow,” Jason breathes.

Tony preens. “You can keep one per pocket, so you don't get mixed up between them. I'll need some time to actually make them of course, and they'll definitely be updated along the way so that maybe you won't need two later, but I—”

“Hey Tony?” Jason says. “Thank you.”

“I—” Tony’s face flushes, his words tapering off. “Y-you're welcome. It's no problem.”

“No, really.” Jason fills his voice with gratitude. He doesn't think he's ever received a present before, except for the occasional small one from Marie. They'd both been happy enough without presents. _With just being free._ Jason stops his thoughts at that, not wanting to slip to a darker place. He tries for a smile. “I don't know how I'll repay you.”

“Woah what?” Tony stiffens as if he'd been shocked. “You don't need to repay me. It's a present.”

Jason shrugs. “Presents can be repaid if it's a thank you. It just shows gratitude.”

Tony splutters. “That's true, but you don't _need_ —”

“I know,” Jason says. “Hey, I know what I can do. How about I teach you to fight?”

If possible, Tony’s face flushes even redder. “What?”

“You're giving me a weapon to defend myself with. You build, that's your specialty. I'm better at doing the actual fighting. So,” Jason explains, “If I teach you to fight, it's fair. You can defend yourself out of the suit that way, too.”

“Oh,” Tony says lamely. “But I already know how to fight, at least a little. Happy’s taught me to box.”

 _Right, Happy._ Jason had almost forgotten about the billionaire’s previous bodyguard. He, along with Bruce, had already gotten the chance to meet Tony’s friends: Mr. Happy Hogan and Ms. Pepper Potts. Upon preliminary meeting, Jason figured them both to be good people, if a little slow at points on Happy’s side. Ms. Potts, however, seemed very sharp. Truthfully, she kind of reminded him of Pamela Landy.

“Perfect,” Jason says. “Previous knowledge is helpful. You need to learn anyway. You said it yourself, ‘You should always have a weapon on you.’ Combat is important. Your suit won't always be there for you, so you need to be prepared when that time comes.”

“When do we start?”

“Tomorrow, maybe,” Jason says. “I could probably get the others to join us, if you want.”

“Do you need them? To teach me, I mean.” Tony clears his throat.

“Not really. I'm just teaching you the basics for now,” Jason replies. _Like how to properly use weapons, how to surprise a bigger foe, how to cover your tracks, how to pay attention to the small things._ He figures Tony won't have much trouble with the last one, genius and all.

“Then in that case,” Tony shifts, “Just you would be fine.”

“Okay then.” Jason nods. “Tomorrow it is?”

“Tomorrow it is,” Tony agrees. “You gonna stay here and watch me work, buttercup?”

“Am I allowed?”

“As long as you don't bother me.”

Jason lifts himself off the worktable and strides over to Dum-E, who beeps excitedly at his return. “As if I ever bother you,” he shoots back.

Tony lowers his head to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I die from fluffiness :3 So cute!
> 
> Next up is the Iron Man 3 rewrite, which will be titled "Start Something Pure". I actually haven't written any of it yet so there's a distinct possibility that there won't be an update next week. Hopefully I'll be able to pull something together by next Friday, but if not, hopefully by the week after? 
> 
> Otherwise, hope you liked this filler - don't be afraid to tell me what you liked or didn't like - and thanks for reading! :D
> 
> (PS: Btw I totally stole the pen thing from Percy Jackson but I kinda figured that Tony's a nerd and technically he stole it from him too. xD So cred goes to the wonder Rick Riordan for writing about Percy's trusty Riptide. :))
> 
> **EDIT: GUYS THIS IS LIKE MY 5TH TIME POSTING THIS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER IS GOING CRAZY... IDK BUT I'M SOOOO SORRY IF ANY OF YOU SUBSCRIBERS GOT LIKE 5 EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS FOR THIS.**


End file.
